Slammed
by lnactiveAccount
Summary: Have you ever wondered why my Mom was so protective of me? It's because of my dad. Eight years ago, my mother wasn't how she is now. She was normal and not paranoid…then he just snapped. It's a secret, and it always will be, or so I thought..  SamFreddie


**Slammed**

An iCarly Story Written by: ASprinkleOfSarcasm

**_Chapter 1_**

Have you ever wondered why my Mom was so protective of me? It's because of my dad. Eight years ago, my mother wasn't how she is now. She was normal and not paranoid…then he became abusive. And I was scarred. Only she could understand.

**Flashback**

July, 2003

_It was a quiet evening in the Bushwell Plaza apartment._

_Marissa Benson was sitting on her old and much stained loveseat._

_The fan across the room being the only source of cool air, she turned toward her son. He was sleeping soundly on the couch to the left. This was one of the only things that gave her sanity, seeing her son sleep soundly._

_Louis Benson walked in, the wooden floor creaking and booming with every step he took. He turned toward Marissa, whose lips were suddenly clasped together._

"_Why isn't he in his room god damnit? I want to watch TV Marissa!" He had alcohol on his breath, he always did. She inhaled slowly, peering toward her son, hoping that he hadn't been disturbed._

"_He was watching cartoons Louis. He was being a normal nine year old boy." She said as her eyes dwindled on him._

"_I want my damn couch!" He said beginning to walk towards Freddie._

_Marissa stood up suddenly and held him back, her voice scattered with worries._

"_Louis please, please. Let him sleep, please. Not now."_

_You could hear the pleading in her voice. She almost thought he could too. He didn't._

_He pushed her into a small end table, her fragile body bruised suddenly._

"_Get out of my way!" _

_It happened fast, he lifted the loveseat and Freddie tumbled off hitting the lamp and bookshelf on the way down._

_Nose bleeding, and tears streaming, Freddie stared at his father._

_For some reason he knew, after that, things weren't going to be the same._

* * *

><p>I woke up sweating and alarmed. I had another dream about my dad.<p>

My mom tried to keep me away from my thoughts of him, but he was still there. You can't erase someone like him.

No matter how much I want to.

I had been taking a nap after not feeling well earlier, but iCarly was in 40 minutes and Carly had already texted me three times asking about my whereabouts.

It was pitch black outside and raining. All I wanted to do was just stand in the rain and just cry.

I was emotionally scarred from my father, but I never showed it. If I did no one would know me as Freddie, iCarly boy, they'd know me as Freddie, pansy-boy.

I couldn't do it now though. I had people to see. I pick up my PearPhone and shuffle my belongings into my backpack. I rush over to her house finding her door to be locked. I knock on the door,

"Carly…" I say lightly, glancing at my PearPhone for the time.

No response. I try another name,

"Sam!—come on this isn't funny!"

I began to get worried, I pound on the door harder. I hear a scream inside.

No, not Carly and Sam.

I kick open the door with all of my might and scramble up to the iCarly studio to find them huddled against the moniter laughing.

The monitor being a scary movie that had just came out on MuRay. I felt like an idiot, but I was still mad.

I slam the door shut as I see them jump and turn around.

"Freddie, jeez, what's wrong with you?" Carly said, obviously noticing my aggressiveness.

"His mom's probably got—" Sam began laughing lightly at first.

"Don't even say anything about my mother Sam." I say pointing my finger at her ready to explode with built up anger.

She swallowed lightly and turned away from my glare. Her face shocked, and though she tried to hide it, saddened.

"Freddie…" Carly whispered while coming closer to me,

"Carly, not now. I just want to do iCarly and go home okay?" I shrug her off and walk toward my equipment.

Sam retreats from her original position and goes and whispers to Carly. I knew they were talking about me. It wasn't the looking at me that gave it away. It was the way that Sam looked when I yelled at her.

And that, was one of the things I hated the most.

* * *

><p>Sam and I had a complicated relationship. She sometimes decided that I was worthy enough to talk about, or breathe the same air she did. Some days, I just wish she'd leave me alone.<p>

Then, I understand her, and why she is how she is.

When she talks about how terrible her mother is, and how she doesn't care, my memories flood into my head. Pain begins running through my veins as I remember some stories she's told me.

It was twenty minutes now until iCarly began; I got all of my equipment set up quickly. I sigh and rub my eyes. It was hard for me to forget about everything so suddenly, and then be reminded of it when I got home.

Carly had left the room to go help Spencer get his cookies made. They smelled delicious from here. _Mmm_—

I suddenly see Sam fall and papers everywhere.

"God da—" She quickly snaps around and sees me.

I can't help but a smirk to escape from my face.

"You okay?" I say, trying my hardest not to laugh. I pick up some papers for her. I glance at some of them, and notice they're eviction notices.

She looks at me, she has a hidden pained expression.

"Is everything okay Sam?" I hand her the papers while looking at her directly.

"It's fine! I don't want you getting involved! Just don't bring it up!" She said standing suddenly. She looks at me as she brushes her blonde hair away from her face. Before I could even get a word out of my mouth, She was suddenly running out of the room and out of the apartment.

"Sam!-"

I run out of the studio and sprint down the stairs past Carly and Spencer with their weird looks.

I find her on the balcony by my house. I go up behind her slowly. It was pouring rain, even harder than earlier.

"Sam…tell me what's wrong." I say slowly placing my hand on her shoulder.

I expected her to shrug it off, and or to smack me, she didn't. She just looked at me. She looked really upset. And I didn't blame her.

"My Mom lost her job, and that's why she's been cranky all the time. We're losing our house and Melanie hasn't been answering our calls." She said looking out at the hotel far beyond Bushwell Plaza. Then at the cars below as they passed by.

She closed her eyes and pressed her lips together. Her breaths were slow and began to get choppy as her voice began to shake.

"I—It's not that big of a deal." She said slowly, avoiding my eyes.

"Of course it is Sam."

She looked as if she didn't believe me. I had to do it. I had to tell her about my dad. It was the only way to make her feel better.

"Sam…I'm going to tell you something—" I pause for a quick look at her face, she looks pacient and ready to hear it.

"I'm going to tell you…about my father."

The look she gave me then was one I'd never forget.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for reading the first chapter. My absence is really my fault. I have had time to work on projects, which are in progress. (: Stick with me.<em>**

**_Thanks for reading (review if you'd like :D)_**

**_-Linds_**


End file.
